diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer:Zavin Ju'gama
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Schatten / Disziplin | Arsenal = | Vorname = | Nachname = | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = Mitte 20 | Zugehörigkeit = Exil-Blutskalp | Vater = Ju'gama | Mutter = Chuut'la | Gilde = Chakari | Größe = ~ 2,10m | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = Nachtblau | Augenfarbe = | Besonderheiten = Körperbau: Trainiert / Drahtig Haut: Schimmerndes Blau, helles Fell | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Trollisch ;-) }} Aussehen Zavin ist an Statur und Fellfarbe eindeutig als Dschungeltroll erkennbar. Sein Alter lässt sich schwer abschätzen, jedoch ist er weder ein Welpe, noch ein alter Greis. Unter den Rastas kann man manchmal ein paar alte Narben erkennen, die Ohren sind mit trollischen Schriftzeichen bedeckt. Nimmt er einmal seine Maske ab, kann man die Gesichtsbemalung erkennen, welche mit öligen Naturfarben aufgetragen wurde. Um den Hals trägt er eine weite Kette aus verschiedenen Zähnen, die Haut der Unterarme ist mit Knochennadeln durchstoßen. Das grell-orangene Tuch der Chakari hängt wie eine Schärpe von Schulter zu Hüfte. Verwandte Vater: Ju'gama (verstorben) Mutter: Chuut'la Geschichte Zavin wurde in den Stamm der Blutskalpe geboren, über den Gan'zulah in Zul'Kunda herrscht. Er ist der Sohn des Jägers Ju'gama und seines Weibchens Chuut'la. Seit früher Kindheit wurde er im trollischen Voodoo ausgebildet. Sein Vater Ju'gama starb bald im Krieg gegen den verfeindeten Stamm der Schädelspalter als er zu seinem Pech im Kampfgetümmel auf Ana'thek - deren Anführer persönlich - traf. Er bekam den zerbrochenen Bogen seines Vaters überreicht und trägt seit jenem Tag auch dessen Namen mit sich, um seinem Geist Ehre zu machen. Über die Jahre hinweg erlebte Zavin immer wieder die Konflikte der beiden Stämme, so dass ihm der Krieg vertraut ist. Auch wenn er in dieser Zeit zahllose Freunde im Kampf fallen sah, hat er nie den Willen zum Kampf verloren. Als er gerade das Mannesalter erreicht und die wichtigsten Teile des Voodoo verinnerlicht hatte, wurde er allein in den Dschungel geschickt, um Kräuter und andere Zutaten für ein bedeutendes Ritual zur Ehrung der Loa zu suchen. In der Nähe des Strands wurde er jedoch hinterrücks von einem Schädelspalter niedergestreckt und von diesem für tot gehalten. Tatsächlich war sein Schädel gebrochen, doch Dank seines Dickkopfes überlebte er, lag jedoch im Koma. Als er endlich erwachte, befand er sich auf der Insel Yojamba. Die Zandalar, welche hier Wacht über die Gefahren aus Zul'Gurub hielten und den Trollstämmen gegenüber Neutralität wahrten, fanden ihn besinnungslos am Strand. Ein Voodoopriester schaffte ihn zur nahe gelegenen Insel. Er betrachtete das Überleben Zavin's als Zeichen, dass der junge Troll in der Gunst der Loas stand und pflegte ihn, bis er wieder bei Kräften war. Zavin jedoch hatte große Teile seiner Erinnerungen verloren und wusste weder wo er war, noch den Stamm seiner Herkunft. Alles was er in seinem Kopf behalten hatte, waren sein Name und grundlegende Kenntnisse des Voodoo. Der erfahrene Zandalar erkannte schon bald Zavins Potential und unterwies ihn sowohl in den heilsamen Kräften des Voodoo, als auch in seinen finsteren Geheimnissen. All dies schien seinem Gedächtnis jedoch nicht auf die Sprünge zu helfen, und so entsandte man ihn von der Insel Yojamba hinaus aufs Festland Kalimdors, wo er bei den Trollen der Dunkelspeere die Gebräuche der Trolle lernen und sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen sollte. Hier traf er erstmals auf die Arinj Ackee und war beeindruckt vom Zusammenhalt des Stamms. Seine Vergangenheit lies ihm keine Ruhe. Nachts wurde er von Albträumen geplagt in denen er hohe Baumkronen sah. Er entschied sich, im Dschungel nochmals nach seinen Wurzeln zu suchen. Als er im Dschungel von Jägern der Blutskalpe aufgegriffen und erkannt wurde, brachte man ihn vor Gan'Zulah. Als die Trolle jedoch merkten, dass Zavin keine Erinnerungen mehr an den Stamm hatte, wurde er von diesem, inklusive seiner Mutter, welche enttäuscht über das Versagen ihres eigenen Sohnes war, verstoßen. Die Tiere der Bestienmeister hetzten ihn aus Zul'Kundas Toren. Als er am nächsten Abend durch Orgrimmar streift, trifft er auf Jazek, Zun'ji und Voon, sowie Tzatsu und Ockham von den Chakari. Nachdem Zavin vom Vorfall bei den Blutskalpen erzählte, Wuchs in ihm ein ein Plan der Rache an den schädelspaltern, die sein Leben aus der Bahn geworfen hatten. Dabei kamen ihm einige von Tzatsu's Tricks zu Gute, ebenso wie eine List von Jazek, welche aber nach hinten losgehen sollte. Nach einigen Tagen der Vorbereitung brach Zavin auf, um seine Rache zu nehmen. Inmitten der Nacht beschwor er den dunklen Dunst herauf, den ihm der finstere Voodoo von Ogoun vermacht hatte. Als der Morgen anbrach, war Zavin bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach Kalimdor. Und wenn er auch schwer verletzt am Bein war, so warf die rote Morgensonne doch noch für lange Zeit die Schatten toter Kämpfer auf den Boden von Zul'Manwe. Am darauf folgenden Tag traf er in Orgrimmar erneut auf Voon, diesmal in Begleitung von Lim'raji. Die Trollin verpasste seinem Bein einen Verband mit einer übel riechenden Paste, die ihre Wirkung jedoch nicht verfehlte, so dass er am nächsten Tag zum Stammestreffen der Ackee in Sen'jin reiten konnte. Hier lernte er die restlichen Stammesmitglieder kennen und durfte unter Fürsprache einiger Stammesmitglieder seine Welpenprüfung ablegen. --- to be continued